


We all know what Sherlock does with his violin

by ship_a_holic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Body Worship, Denial, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, John watches Sherlock mastubate, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV John Watson, Pining John, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sherlock totally knew john was watching, Smut, Teasing, Violin Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_a_holic/pseuds/ship_a_holic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John wakes in the middle of the night he sees Sherlock with his violin doing ahem naughty things with his violin. Smut ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all know what Sherlock does with his violin

I could hear the steady thrum of the bow, sliding sensually against my clothed body. The sounds extracted almost a tangent touch against my groin.  
I groaned, arching into the touch that strung my body tight.  
Aching for that tantalizing pressure, I arched my head, opening my heady eyes. Seeing nothing but the still quiet of my room, I shut my eyes once more trying to fall back into that spiraling world of just-there pleasure.

Straining my ears, I let my body relax into a pliant state, seeking out that memory. Of last night, coming down the stairs groggy from being awoken from sleep to find Sherlock back arched, splayed on the couch. Nimble fingers had clenched onto the violin, right hand rubbing it vigorously against his clothed crotch. The long, lithe column of his throat, exposed. God how he'd wanted to run his tongue along its sweat slicked length. Pale digits had slid tantalizingly slowly around one clothed nipple, eliciting a low moan from sherlocks sinful mouth. Oh that mouth. Fuck. Thick, luscious lips had been clamped down roughly by white teeth. As Sherlocks fingers pinched tightly on the other nipple, his other hand had pressed down in one long, hard grind against his throbbing groin. 

'Fuck yeh,' sherlock breathed.

That was when John's eyes had rolled back into his head, hazy pleasure driving him to cup his growing erection. Hissing out a low breath, his hand started to mimic Sherlocks. As if sensing his roommates actions - because Sherlocks eyes were definalty closed - Sherlock arched his spine. Splaying his hands wider, he gripped the violin tighter, slick hands finding purpose against its hard handle. Lifting his torso off the couch in one fluid motion, Sherlock started rotating his hips, mouth opening in a perfect oh as his eyes scrunched in pleasure. Shit, that had nearly finished John, just that image of Sherlock all debouched, seeking out pleasure and release in the most primal of ways seared the memory into his brain. Stifling a groan threatening to emerge, John pressed harder against his crotch and - oh yes- caused him to clamp his teeth hard onto his teeth to prevent a loud groan. Struggling to keep his eyes open but refusing to allow them to close, he didn't have to wait long before Sherlocks pace started to pick up, hips jerking in sharp erratic thrusts, coupled with brief grunts and shaky exhales. Sherlocks long digits clenched at his left nipple while simultaneously digging into the sweat slicked wood. With every grind John could feel his pleasure building and building until he couldn't distinguish who was making what sounds. The deep baritone of Sherlock's loud groan is what ultimately pushed John off the edge. 

A steady chant of 'oh yesyesyesyes' filled the room before Sherlocks whole body arched off the couch as he shuddered violently, neck arched back and hand turning white from it's grip on the violin. 

John's vision had gone white and red, the full force of his orgasm crashing into him in one hit, almost knocking him off his feet. After what seemed like eternity, John regained his bearings, barely keeping himself up as his legs shook with effort.

Suddenly comprehension dawned on him, causing him to snap open his eyes. The sight he saw almost threatened to send him over the edge again. Sherlock was staring directly at him, blue orbs half lidded and his mouth curled into a lazy smirk.

They both remained there for long seconds, John with his jaw slack in surprise and disbelief and Sherlock in what could only be described as a post orgasmic haze, body limp and relaxed on the couch. 

Snapping out of his stupor, John turned on his heel, declaring in what he'd hoped was a steady voice, that he was going to bed. His reply was a low hum, he heard rather than saw Sherlock turnover on the couch. 

Eyes opening, John regarded the state of his pants, flopping back on his bed as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that he had just orgasmed to Sherlock- twice. Huffing out a defeated sigh, he got up to wash up. As he made his way to the sink he couldn't help but let slip the smile threatening to emerge , John got ready to sleep.


End file.
